Someone Else's Diary
by Boredette
Summary: Blaine Anderson doesn't just discover a box of someone else's journals in the attic - he discovers someone incredibly like himself... someone he can't help falling for. Klaine with a ten year age difference.
1. Kurt's Journals

**A/N: New story idea stemming from something I've always wanted to have happen to me. **

**A big thank you to my beautiful beta, Becky (tomakeyoufree on tumblr) for being the person who is going to kick my ass for updates.**

**So, without further ado: Chapter 1 - Kurt's Journals**

* * *

><p>It started when we moved into the new house. Mom had just left, so it was just me and Dad.<p>

That summer was the worst for both of us.

Don't get me wrong - I loved my Dad and I knew he loved me too - he just wasn't ever sure how to show it. Not since the time I introduced him to Kyle.

I soon learned that he wasn't really much company and I knew he thought the same of me, so we kept to ourselves. Dad would bury himself in mountains of work and I would busy myself with the unpacking - working out what could be used around the house and what could be put away in storage. I spent most of my summer pushing boxes around the attic, which was how I was first introduced to Kurt Hummel.

The box didn't immediately catch my eye, but that was probably because it was right in the corner covered in thick layer of dust and several years' worth of cobwebs. In fact, it was only when I was trying to strategically repack the boxes to make more space for the rest that I still had to store that I noticed it.

Being the naturally curious person I am, I didn't waste any time in opening up the box to find what was inside. It turned out to be a box full of someone's journals, meticulously dated and organized, and all in amazing condition considering how most of them had spent a decade in a dusty old attic.

The diaries - nine of them in total - seemed to document the life of someone named Kurt Hummel, from when he was ten years old until he was eighteen. The earliest was dated about eighteen years ago and the latest was about ten years ago.

So whoever this Kurt was, he was about ten years older than me.

It was a strange thought, because upon reading the pages of the books, I found out that Kurt and I were so similar. We both loved performing, had the same kind of outlook on pop culture and most importantly - we were both gay.

Many of his entries included stories of the horrific things he went through for being honest with himself and with the world around him. I knew how that felt, and without meaning to, or needing to have to think about it, I became intensely connected to a person I had never met.

I brought the box of diaries down from the attic and stored them under my bed, pulling them out to read whenever I had had a particularly bad day, or whenever I just felt the need to read the well thought-out words he had penned down in his tidy handwriting.

I once found a photo tucked away at the very back of his last journal. It was a picture of a dark-haired, Hebraic girl with her arms thrown around a boy who looked like the stereotypical jock type, and another boy with an amazing smile and the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen.

On the back of it, Kurt had written, "Finn, Rachel and Someone Else."

I put the picture in my drawer and looked at it every night before I fell asleep, memorizing every feature of his face as I did.

It became quickly apparent that I needed to find out what had happened to him. Was he happier now than he had been in high school? Did he manage to achieve all his dreams? Did he have a happy and loving family of his own now?

It wasn't just because our stories were so similar and I related to him so much on so many different levels - it was because honestly, I needed to know him more.

Because whether I wanted to be or not, I was in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Reviews are like cookies, but better.**


	2. The Tyre Shop

**A/N: Couldn't resist posting this. **

**Chapter 2: The Tyre Shop**

* * *

><p><em>2 August 2008<em>

_Friday_

_7:46 pm_

_I start high school soon – and I'm terrified._

_The last year of middle school was bad enough, now I'm expected to hold my head high while living under the constant terror of giant footballers and bitchy cheerleaders._

_Because if McKinley isn't the stereotypical American public school, I don't know what is._

_It's times like these I wish that Mom was still here. She would know what to say. Dad's great, but I know he was part of the jock crowd and he just doesn't get it. _

_I doubt I'd ever find myself welcome in that group, even if I was remotely interested in football and girls. _

_There's another terrifying idea – I'm not interested in girls. I used to think it might just be that I wasn't really interested in anyone, but the hormones have kicked in and there was that particularly embarrassing episode while watching Brokeback Mountain with Dad..._

_I definitely like guys, which has to mean I'm gay, which can only mean that high school is going to be horrible._

_On a sidenote, what sick twist of evolution is the erection? Especially if your body is already confusing enough?_

_And why hasn't my voice broken yet?_

_I just have all these questions, and all these fears and I'm just confused and terrified._

_And I don't even have anyone to tell, since I'm pretty sure my ex-footballer dad won't be too happy with having a gay son and I don't have any friends._

_So basically, my life sucks and it's only going to suck more over the next few years._

_I guess I should sleep, since it's the only time things ever seem to go alright for me._

_Until next time  
>- Kurt<em>

* * *

><p>I closed the journal and stared out of the window. The Warbler commons were deserted, so I could read in peace. These entries were always the hardest for me, because I just wanted to go back and tell him that his high school career, while a little rocky at times, turned out to sound like a pretty awesome time.<p>

I often wonder what it would be like if Kurt had come to Dalton. He wouldn't have had to put up with all the crap he had been put through. He wouldn't have been tortured by Karofsky and the other football thugs. He would have been respected and admired if I had anything to do with it.

At the same time, Kurt needed McKinley. It was through the New Directions that Kurt seemed to discover his dreams and it was the place where he made his first real friends.

The Warblers were awesome and I was proud to be one of them, but for someone like Kurt, they would probably be stifling. Kurt seemed to be the kind of person who needed daily drama, love triangles and gossip to propel him forward. There was very little of that in the Warblers.

"What's that you're reading?" said a voice from the opposite end of the room, making me jump and drop the diary.

"Bas, you scared me," I said, retrieving the dropped book as Sebastian, my boyfriend, walked over to where I was seated.

"Sorry, Babe," he said, sitting on the arm of the sofa and capturing my lips in a quick kiss. "That wasn't my intention alt all."

I smiled. Sebastian really was perfect. Maybe he was a little controlling at times, but he had promised to be better about that and honestly he made up for it in so many other ways that it didn't really matter.

"So what _are_ you reading?" asked Sebastian, eying the journal curiously.

"Just an old diary," I replied. It was the truth... technically.

"Yours?" Sebastian asked with a small grin.

"Y-yeah," I said. Okay, so not the truth.

"Well, you better not leave it lying around. You know these Warblers. Secrets aren't secrets for long."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I replied, not adding that I would rather die than lose one of these diaries.

We were quiet for a while. I considered for a while whether I should put the journal in my bag or not, seeing as how it was causing awkward conversations, but before I could take any kind of action, Sebastian broke the silence.

"So how's Pop holding up?" he asked.

"He seems okay, all things considered," I said with a shrug. "We don't talk much. Even less now."

"And how are _you_ holding up?" he asked, looking seriously into my eyes.

"I'm... I'm alright," I said.

"Really?" he asked raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to go skipping through a field of daffodils," I said bluntly, "but I'm getting through it."

Sebastian opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could, boys in blazers and striped ties began to fill the room. He closed his mouth again and instead gave me a small smile as if to say that he would talk to me more after Warbler rehearsal. I smiled back to show him that I understood.

As I sat behind the council desk, however, I couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. I knew that my full and undivided attention should be focussed on Sebastian, seeing as how we had been together for nearly a year now, but the discovery of Kurt's diaries had changed everything and I was a confused mess when it came to my feelings.

Like always, instead of confronting my feelings and emotions, I pushed them to the back of my mind. There would be plenty of time to deal with them later. And even if I didn't deal with them later, they would surely just go away?

The next few days proved me totally wrong.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" came my dad's voice from the study. It was strange because my dad didn't normally like to be disturbed when he was working in his study. Curious, I entered the room cautiously, not quite sure what was going on.<p>

"You called, Dad?" I asked nervously. We hadn't spoken more than 'hi' and 'bye' since before Mom had left.

"I need you to take the Chevy to get its tyres sorted out," he said shortly. "I left the check on the counter."

"Right," I said, slightly disappointed that that was all Dad wanted from me. "Of course I'll go do that. Thanks, Dad."

Dad didn't say anything – just nodded to show that he had heard me before going back to his work.

I went upstairs to change from my uniform to my everyday clothes before grabbing the envelope containing the check and climbing into my dad's Chevy. There was only one tyre shop in Lima and even though I couldn't quite remember the name of it, I knew where it was because I passed it on the way too school almost every morning.

My heart skipped a beat when I reached the shop and read the painted words on the wall outside.

_Hummel's Tyre and Lube_

_Hummel_

Could this be the shop he was always talking about in his journals? Was it a tyre shop? How common was the surname 'Hummel' anyway?

My suspicions were confirmed when a ridiculously tall man in blue overalls came to greet me outside.

You could see that he had aged at least ten years since the picture, but there was no mistaking that face.

"Good afternoon, Sir," he said, extending an enormous hand for me to shake. "How can I help you? My name's Finn."

It was the Finn from the photo from Kurt's diary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These chapters are quite short, but I'll try to bulk the next few up a bit. The story moves quite slowly at this point, but I'm hoping that it picks up from the next chapter.**


	3. PartTime Job

**A/N: Next chapter! Sorry I took so long with the update, but it's a longer chapter so hopefully you'll forgive me.**

**Chapter 3: Part-Time Job**

* * *

><p>It took me several moments before I could reply because my brain was exploding with thoughts. This was Kurt's stepbrother, which meant that this was Kurt's dad's tyre shop which meant that Kurt had been here before.<p>

Suddenly it felt like I had a real and tangible link to Kurt – something more substantial than just words on a page.

I did eventually manage to choke out a horse "hi-I'm-Blaine" to which Finn gave me a worried look and told me to come inside, insistently offering me a glass of water. I eventually accepted the offer because he was clearly concerned and wasn't relenting. It was both amusing and a little intimidating.

"So," I said as Finn slowly drove the Chevy into the shop, "I think my dad called you about the tyres?"

"Yeah, he did," he replied. "Don't worry. He's already explained it all."

"Great," I said, not really sure what else to say. I couldn't mention Kurt - the one thing I really wanted to know about – without sounding like a major creeper, so I resolved to make small talk until Finn mentioned him. "So, have you been working here long?" I asked as he began raising the car on the dolly.

"Kinda," Finn replied, loosening the nuts on the wheels. "I worked here for a year or two while I was still in school. Then I moved to New York for a few years and came back to work here when the situation that side changed."

I was quiet for a moment before daring to ask the next question.

"Can I ask what happened?"

Finn looked back at me and gave a small, sad smile.

"Yeah, I suppose you can. You don't look the judgemental type," he said, placing the loosened nuts carefully on the table behind him. "I got divorced," he said simply.

"Oh," I said, not really sure what to else to say. What do you even say to something like that? Sorry? What if the marriage was toxic and things were way better now that they weren't together? Congratulations? That just seemed tasteless.

Apparently my inability to articulate wasn't an issue, because Finn shrugged and continued with what he was doing.

"We're still really good friends," he said, "but I just couldn't keep piggybacking on her dreams. I realised I was holding her back from achieving them."

"So you came back to work in the tyre shop?" I asked.

"I came back to part-own the tyre shop. My mom and step-pop moved to DC to further pursue his political career and I stayed behind to run the tyre shop."

Finn shook his head with a small grin. "I'm probably boring you out of your mind right now."

"Not at all," I replied, truthfully. The more I knew about his family the better. It would help me put together the mystery of Kurt Hummel and what happened to him after the diaries ended. Finn smiled.

"You're a strange kid, Blaine," he said, wiping his hands on an only slightly cleaner rag so that he could read something on a sheet of paper. "So you got any kind of job going?"

"Not at the moment and it's kind of freaking me out because I want to have something substantial to put on my college applications and so far all I have is polo and show choir," I said, sounding slightly more pessimistic than I meant to.

"Show choir, huh?" said Finn, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. At first I thought he was taking the piss, but then I remembered reading something in Kurt's diaries about Finn being a part of the glee club at McKinley. "So which one are you a part of then? Vocal Adrenaline? The Unitards?"

"Oh, god no," I said, subconsciously wrinkling my nose in disgust. "I'm a Warbler."

"Ah, so you're a prep school boy then," said Finn, with an amused grin. "Should have guessed when you spoke about polo."

"Yeah, and?" I said, feeling defensive. Kurt's brother or not, I didn't appreciate people having a laugh at my expense.

"Woah, sorry bro," Finn said. "I didn't mean to upset you. Dalton's pretty epic. Sounds better than McKinley anyway."

This would have been the perfect time to ease into a conversation about Finn's time at school, which could easily divert into a conversation about Kurt, but the words stuck in my throat. I was scared of sounding like a stalker, so instead I stared at the concrete floor of the garage. I could feel Finn's eyes on me and tried not to feel too self-conscious.

"You ever worked on cars?" he asked, and immediately my head snapped up.

"My dad and I rebuilt this Chevy before-"

I almost said 'before my mom left' but stopped myself when I figured that Finn wouldn't really care and I didn't actually like saying it out loud anyway.

"Want to help me out for the afternoon? I'll pay you for the hours you work and if you enjoy it, I can offer you a part-time job?" said Finn, looking at me expectantly. I considered his offer. I did enjoy fixing up that old Chevy and I did need a job of some kind for the work experience. As long as my dad didn't mind, I couldn't see why not.

"I just need to check with my powers that be, but I would love to," I said with a grin which Finn returned. I pulled out my phone and dialled my dad's number.

It rang twice before "Good day, Phil Anderson speaking?" rang through the earpiece.

"Hi, Dad, it's Blaine," I said walking a few paces away from Finn. It was kind of pointless because he'd still hear everything, but it made me feel better. "Listen," I continued, not really giving him a chance to reply, "I'm at the tyre shop and I got talking to the guy who runs it and he's offered me a part-time job. He wants me to stick around this afternoon to help out and see how I like it. Is – is that okay?"

"Will you still be able to keep your grades up?" asked his dad.

"I'll make sure I still have plenty of time to study," I replied.

"And what about your choir stuff?"

"The practices happen while I'm waiting for you to finish at the office, so it wouldn't make a difference," I replied, barely hiding my surprise. My dad had never once spoken to me about my involvement with the Warblers.

"Fine," said Dad. "Just don't run yourself down, okay?"

"Okay," I said, grinning. Not only was he okay with it, but he had given me the most concerned comment he had given me in over two years. "I promise I'll be fine. Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome," he said. "Don't be out late."

"I won't be," I said before the line went dead as my dad hung up.

"So was that a 'yes'?" asked Finn with a smile.

"Yep," I replied.

"Awesome! Okay there should be a spare set of overalls in the office back there. You might have to roll them back. Steve quit last week and he was pretty tall," said Finn. I nodded to show that I understood and then made my way to the office. After digging through miles of junk and paperwork, I managed to find a somewhat neatly folded set of blue overalls. I shrugged off my hoodie and pulled the jumpsuit on over my jeans and t-shirt.

And I worked hard that day. Finn showed me how to do most of the basics, since business wasn't that busy, and by the end of the day I was pretty skilled at it. Finn seemed to think so too, because when I told him that I probably had to head home, he grinned and said, "So see you tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah, definitely," I replied. The day really had been awesome.

"Great. Thanks for all your help today, man," he said, clapping me on the shoulder as I reached into my pocket for the Chevy keys.

"Thanks for the opportunity," I said politely as I climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Finn replied, waving as I backed up into the driveway and then out onto the road.

As I drove back home, I couldn't help but grin. I now had a legitimate link to Kurt Hummel. He had become more than just the mysterious source of the diaries.

He was now a someone.

* * *

><p>As I worked in the tyre shop with Finn over the next few weeks, I became pretty good at it. We worked out a system too – he gave me the quick, easy fixes and replacements so that he could tackle the more complex jobs. On the days that I couldn't make it, Finn did both. It wasn't like it was a huge setback for him. He had been successfully handling all his work before I joined him. It was just faster if I was helping, which meant that he could return vehicles sooner, which meant the shop got a good reputation.<p>

All in all, working at Hummel's Tyre and Lube with Finn was awesome. We often talked while we were working – mostly about Dalton and McKinley, glee club, music, show choir competitions and sport. Occasionally Finn would tell me something about himself and I would do the same, but that didn't happen often.

The subject of Kurt still hadn't come up. At this stage, mentioning him would be super weird and awkward and I would have to tell Finn about the diaries and that was the last thing I wanted to do. So instead, I waited for Finn to bring it up.

As it happened, about five weeks after my first afternoon of work, Finn was in a curious mood.

"Say, Blaine," he said, wiping his hands on a dirty rag on his belt, "do you have any siblings?"

My heart raced. This was it. It was going to happen.

"Just the one brother," I replied, trying my hardest to sound like a normal human being when inside I was clearly possessed by some kind of excited puppy. "He's much older than me though. He's a year or two younger than you. He lives in Texas and has a house, a car, a wife and two and a half children. You know- the perfect son and all that."

"Ah, I see..." he said pensively. He was quiet for a moment before he frowned in confusion. "Two and a half?"

"There's a baby," I explained and Finn nodded to show that he got it now. "And you?" I asked. "Do you have any siblings of your own?"

"Just the one," said Finn, "And even though he's not technically related to me, he's totally my brother."

"Oh?" I asked, knowing exactly what he meant, but pretending not to, to cover my tracks.

"Well, his dad, Burt, and my mom, Carole, got married in our junior year and since then we've become pretty close. He went through a lot of shit in High School and for a long time I was an idiot who ignored it, but then I stopped being an idiot - only to realise that Kurt was already much stronger than I gave him credit for."

"Kurt?" I said softly. "That's his name?"

"Yeah," said Finn with a smile. "Anyway, he's living New York now and he's pretty much living his dreams."

This was what I wanted to know. Was Kurt happy? Did he achieve his dreams? It seemed that the answer was yes. It was as if a burden had lifted from my shoulders. I finally knew that it had worked out okay for him and for reasons I couldn't fully understand, I now felt like everything would work out okay for me too.

"That's awesome," I said, leaving an awkward silence behind me. I started working on the car again, mind full of images of Kurt on Broadway, singing his heart out each night, making the audience cry with him – just being what he had always wanted to be.

The sound of Finn's ringtone – 'More than a Feeling' by Boston – made me jump, which was weird because the guitar riff at the beginning was the most calm and benign thing ever. I guess I was just on edge because I was thinking about things that I probably shouldn't have been thinking about.

"Finn Hudson, hello?" Finn said, as he pressed the 'accept call' button. His face suddenly lit up. "Kurt! How are you, bro? I hear that you... oh."

The smile on Finn's face disappeared along with the colour in his cheeks.

"Wait, wait, slow down... _what?_ ...And he just... no fucking way, I'll kill him. ...No, seriously, Kurt, I will _murder_ him and make it look like an accident... you deserve so much better than this, bro. _So_ much better."

I stared at the back of Finn's head wondering what was going on. It sounded like Kurt was going through something intense and suddenly the warm feeling I had got from hearing about his perfect life in New York evaporated.

"Well, okay. Do you want to stay here for a couple of months while you sort things out? ...Of course it's fine! Seriously it's just me alone in that huge empty house. It would be awesome to have you over for a while. The gang misses you... Yeah, Tina, Mike and the kids ask me about you at least once a week and Puck nearly cried when I told him you weren't coming down in summer... Great, so I'll see you sometime next weekend then? ...You'll be okay, Kurt. You're tenaci... tenesh... you're though. If anyone can make it out of this in one piece and stronger for it, it's you. ...Love you bro. See you soon... Bye"

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. I didn't quite know what to do with myself. I didn't know if I was ready for it yet either. Finn didn't need to say it. He couldn't possibly know how life-changing this was going to be. He shrugged as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Looks like you're going to meet Kurt after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaah! I can't wait for them to meet! **

**Anyway, reviews are still very welcome. A big thank you to those who have already reviewed. You know I wish I could just hug you all and tell you how awesome you are, because you are.**


	4. Sebastian

**A/N: Okay, wow, sorry it's taken me so long to put any kind of update on here (Kurt's diary entry was a bitch to write) and sorry that it's so short. I'm hoping to have another update in the very near future.**

**In any case, thank you for sticking with my story and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><em>15 November 2010<em>

_Monday_

_9:37 pm_

_Do you ever get that feeling that even though life seems to be spiralling out of control, there's always something to hope for?_

_I never used to. Not until today._

_His name is Austen Tyler. He's just moved here from Canada. He's got green eyes, sandy-blonde hair and the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen in my life. _

_I'm in love._

_Not only did he audition for Glee club (singing an amazing version of Britney's 'Everytime' that made me cry like a little girl) he also told me over lunch in the cafeteria that he had just split up with his boyfriend (BOYFRIEND) and asked me if there was any kind of PFLAG thing at McKinley. I snorted into my milk carton at the thought. Thinking about it now, that was probably not the most attractive thing on Earth. He laughed anyway. I think that's a good thing. _

_I know I should play it cool and wait things out before I rush in head-first, but I need to know if I even stand a chance. I would honestly give anything to be his anything. _

_And to be honest, when is the next time I'm going to meet another out gay guy in Lima of all places?_

_This has to work. _

_I just checked the time and I better sleep now. I hope I dream of him tonight. _

_Until next time  
>- Kurt<em>

* * *

><p>I both loved and hated reading those entries. I loved that the entries from this point on were happy and optimistic for the most part. He still had all the difficulties he used to have, but he was now in the fortunate position of having someone else to talk to – someone else who was going through the same things.<p>

At the same time, I hated the fact that it wasn't me making him happy. I knew it was ridiculous because not only was this in the past, Kurt was ten years older than me. The chances of anything remotely romantic happening between us were very slim.

Still, I couldn't help the thrill that ran up my spine at the thought that I was actually going to get to meet him. It seemed almost too good to be true. Yet, the day was rapidly approaching and I was growing steadily more anxious.

What if I said something stupid that gave away the fact that I had been reading his diaries for all this time? It wouldn't be the first time. I was very prone to having foot-in-mouth disease. And while I wasn't expecting him to fall in love with me or anything, it would at least be nice if he liked me as a person.

On the afternoon Kurt was supposed to arrive, I was a complete wreck. The worst was that I couldn't explain to anyone why I was so uptight without explaining the diaries. So I tried to function as normally as I could while freaking out and thinking that I was going to die at any moment.

I worked in the shop that afternoon (well, honestly how could you expect me _not_ to what with the chance of seeing Kurt?) and I could barely work. My hands were shaking too hard to be of any use to me and any sudden noise made me jump.

That was probably why when Finn announced he was going to go fetch Kurt at the airport, he squared me up and asked me "Are you okay, man?"

I lied, told him I was fine, said to enjoy his drive and tried hard not to freak out about the fact that the next time I saw him he would be with Kurt.

I tried to think about other things. Regionals were coming up soon and as the lead soloist of the Warblers, I had to think about how I was going to best the other competitors so that the Warblers made it to Nationals in New York. It was no use though. Every time I thought of New York I thought of Kurt which didn't help me at all.

After about an hour of trying to get my work done and completely failing, I threw down my grease-rag in frustration and leaned against the side of the car I was working on. I rested my head on my hands, trying desperately to clear my mind, knowing it wouldn't really work anyway. Kurt would be coming in any time now. I was going to see him in person and have to talk to him and use actual words in front of him...

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the footsteps across the concrete workshop floor until a long pair of arms wrapped themselves around my torso. I almost screamed until the owner of the arms spoke.

"You make one delicious grease-monkey," he whispered into my ear and despite all my worries I couldn't help but smile a little. Sebastian had his moments of adorability sometimes.

Still, this was bad. Finn could walk in at any point; _Kurt_ could walk in at any point. The last thing I wanted was for either of them to see me leaning against a car with a really good-looking, slightly uninhibited guy pressed against me from behind. I didn't care that they knew I had a boyfriend (okay maybe with Kurt I cared a little) but I didn't want them to think I was the kind of person who would use his professional time to pursue his personal issues.

"Sebastian, we can't do this here," I said, turning around to face him and finding our faces inches apart.

"Why not?" he asked with a wicked grin. "There's no one around. And you look so damn hot right now."

I tried not to fall for his compliment. Sebastian was really good at using words to get his own way.

"Bas, my boss could walk in at any moment," I said, feeling my resistance slipping. I often found my arguments faltered underneath Sebastian's persistence and this time he seemed to notice my weakness because I felt his searing lips make contact with my neck.

"We should use our time wisely then, shouldn't we?" said Sebastian pulling away from my neck with a slight smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing. Slowly he kissed along my jaw to the other side of my neck where he began sucking the skin slightly.

"Bas, I swear if you leave a mark –"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he grinned, pulling back my overalls slightly to suck on my collarbone. MY mind was so clouded with sensation that anyone could walk in without me noticing and I knew that what I was doing was inappropriate and that I needed to tell him to stop, but it just felt so good that I couldn't help but let out a small moan.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realise I was interrupting something," said an embarrassed voice from the other side of the room. It definitely wasn't Finn's and worrying it was a customer, I hastily pushed Sebastian away only to see a beautiful man in the most gorgeous clothes I had ever seen. He was taller than I imagined him in person and he wore his hair differently, but there was no mistaking him.

Kurt Hummel had returned to Lima.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More soon.**

***Apologetic smile***


	5. The Park

**A/N: YAY FOR SPEEDY UPDATES! **

**My new method is going to be short chapters, more frequent updates.**

**Is that cool with everyone?**

**Aweome, well enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Bas, I'm not even joking – this time I'm going to kill you."<p>

To say that I was furious was somewhat of an understatement. I had never been so embarrassed. It would have been bad enough if it had been anyone else that had walked in but the fact that it had been Kurt and that this was now his first impression of me...

It would take a long time for Sebastian to work his way out of the dog-box.

"Babe, it wasn't that bad," said Sebastian over the phone, trying his most winning voice. It wasn't working.

On a technicality it hadn't really been that bad. Finn came in long after I had pushed Sebastian away and Kurt didn't say anything to him so things between Finn and I were alright. The gesture on Kurt's part did nothing to quell my irrational crush on him, however. And it was only made worse by the fact that he was now standing in flesh and blood in front of me looking even more perfect than I could ever imagine him.

And that _voice_.

The worst thing was probably that this was how Kurt knew me now - as that short kid who made out with his boyfriend at work. That definitely wasn't me. I didn't mind making out with Sebastian in public, but I normally knew how to keep business away from personal issues. Sebastian was the complete opposite from me in that sense. He was the ultimate exhibitionist. He didn't give a damn where we were or who was watching and while I found it kind of exciting and different a lot of the time, it was times like these where I realised just how much it annoyed me.

"Bas, I know you didn't mean for it to be an embarrassing situation," I said, sitting down heavily on my bed and rubbing my eyebrows in frustration. "It's just that you know how I feel about mixing my professional time with my you time. I just really don't feel comfortable with it. And while I loved seeing you yesterday, I just wished you would have called and we could have gone out for coffee or something."

"That's all we ever do, though," said Sebastian angrily. "We've been together almost a year now, Blaine. Don't you think it would be nice for me to pay a surprise visit to my boyfriend at work? Or is it an issue because your boss doesn't actually know that you're gay?"

"That's... it's not... you can't just..."

To be honest, it was a valid point. I hadn't told Finn I was gay. And while with Kurt as his brother, I didn't think it would matter that much, a small part of me assumed that he would look at me differently. Like he wouldn't trust me with the cars as much as he did now. A lot of people in Lima didn't really mean to be homophobic, but often the small things they said or did could cut me deep.

And since Finn hadn't directly asked me about it, I didn't volunteer the information.

"Look, call me when you have your shit sorted, Blaine," said Sebastian, hanging up on me suddenly. I couldn't help but feel more furious than I already was. The fact that _I_ had called _him_ because _I_ was angry with him and the fact that _he_ had hung up angrily on me – I was more than slightly irritated.

I needed to get out of my room – to clear my head and stop being so frustrated. So, like I often did, I climbed out of my window and down the ivy growing along the side of it and I slipped quietly away from the house to make my way to the park.

I did this pretty much every night since we moved to the new house, I found the diaries and discovered that the park was within walking distance of my home. It was the only thing that seemed to help me nowadays. My dad didn't know, of course, and if he did know then he didn't really care. He had never tried to stop me anyway.

I was about halfway to my usual swing when I suddenly realised there was someone sitting on it. Panic flooded my body and all I could think was that there was probably some creepy serial killer sitting in my park waiting to murder me. I tried to sneak back out of the park as quietly as I could, but it was too late. They had definitely seen me.

"Hello?" called the person on the swing and while the feeling of panic didn't leave me at the sound of their voice, it changed in nature. It was unmistakeably Kurt Hummel on the swing. "Hey, you don't have to leave just because I'm here."

I turned around, hardly daring to believe that this was happening. There was no way that this could be his park too. Things like that just didn't happen in real life. Everything about this seemed to be out of some cheesy '80s blockbuster and I wasn't sure if I trusted it or not.

But it was Kurt, so I decided to ignore my misgivings.

"H-hi," I said nervously as I walked back towards the swing-set. His skin, while completely unfairly smooth, was quite pale – something that became more apparent under the moonlight. He seemed to glow a little as I got closer to him.

"Oh, it's you," he said with a smile on his face. "I didn't recognise you out of the overalls. Blaine, I think Finn said your name was?"

"Yeah," I replied, shuddering slightly at the fact that he remembered my name. "You're Kurt, right?"

"Totally," he said with a small smile. "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude if this is your usual alone-time hangout. I know because I don't live here anymore I'm kind of invading. It's just that this used to be my favourite hangout. At night, with no one around, I could just be myself and I had a chance to think things over. I guess it figures it would be someone else's too."

I had never thought about it, but Kurt had often written about his park and since he had once lived in the house I now lived in, it made total sense that this was the park he was speaking about. Funny that I got the idea from his diaries, but I never really gave enough thought to the idea to put two and two together.

I didn't really know what to say to that, so instead I sat down on the swing next to his and nodded to show that I understood what he was talking about.

"I'm finding it incredible how quickly old thought patterns come back when you're in a familiar place. When I was younger I would come here almost every other night and think the same thing."

"And what was that, if it's alright that I ask?" I said, my voice hoarse from nervousness.

"How I would give anything to be seven again," Kurt replied, smiling humourlessly at a patch of nearby grass. I allowed myself to have my breath momentarily taken away by just how beautiful he looked with his eyes slightly sparkling in the moonlight – looking like a masterpiece and a tragedy at the same time.

He looked up at me and I gave him a slightly puzzled expression.

"It's just that life was so easy back then," he elaborated. "I had never really known any kind of pain. The most I had to worry about was if my teddies would enjoy their imaginary tea . Don't judge -you're gay too."

He shot me an amused warning-look and I raised my hands to show him I meant no judgement. He smiled.

"I don't know, I guess just being back here and especially with everything else that's gone on in the past while... I just feel that way again."

I was silent for a while thinking about what he had said. Even though I practically knew his diaries off by heart, it was amazing to realise that I didn't actually know everything about him. In fact, it had been ten years. I probably didn't know anything about him.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, cocking his head curiously to the side. "Anything you want to talk about? If you're comfortable sharing, I don't mind listening."

"Just... just that I know how you feel about wanting to be seven again," I said, scuffing my foot along the concrete underneath the slide before standing up. "I should probably go. No one knows I'm out."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" asked Kurt politely.

"No thanks," I replied with a smile, even though there was nothing I wanted more.

"Okay then," said Kurt returning the smile. "It was nice meeting you, Blaine."

"You too, Kurt," I said. _Finally_, I thought to myself.

"Say hi to the boyfriend for me!" he yelled as I walked away and despite the furious blush that flooded my face, I couldn't help but turn back and smile.

Kurt was everything I hoped he'd be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kurt and Blaine are the perfect men. Nothing you can say can convince me otherwise.**


End file.
